


Like A Daisy

by FFanon



Series: Love in Alaska [2]
Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: Coffee, Cowboy Hats, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, First Time, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Motel, Pizza, Romance, Tattoos, Weekend stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: Sam and Amy get intimate





	Like A Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my other fic 'Together' - I finally gave a name to the OFC. 
> 
> 'Together' and this fic are now in a series called Love In Alaska - I hope to add more to it eventually

It was during their last date that Amy had made the casual comment that her neighbor’s band mates were crashing at his apartment next door so sleeping wasn’t really an option for her right now.  Music and laughing and yelling were all heard through her wall. 

 

They’d never spent the night together yet, her and Sam.  They’ve been dating for about two months now and they’ve been going at a seemingly nice, slow pace.  She knew his past, knew he’d be more hesitant than the average man with regards to intimacy.  

 

But Sam isn’t dead.  He thought it’d be more difficult for him to open up to someone and to want to have that closeness again, but Amy made it easy for him.  He found himself craving to touch her and be physically closer to her. 

 

It was only a few nights ago that she asked him if he’d ever consider staying at her place without sex having to be on the table.  She actually told him that she’d wait for him, but that the lack of sexual intimacy didn’t mean they couldn’t still do just about everything else a couple would do, including sleeping over.  So, with that in mind, and hearing her current situation at her place, he decided now was as good a time as any.

 

“Stay with me for the weekend.  You said they were leaving Monday, right?”

 

Sitting on a bench by the nearby lake, the water is still, allowing the reflection of the moon to shine bright.  Sam’s arm is draped over her shoulders, her fingers laced with his shaky ones at her shoulder and her other hand placed innocently inside his knee. 

 

Amy turns her head to look at him, almost surprised to hear him ask this.  They never spent one night together, and here he was now asking to spend two.  She wanted to question him, to confirm that he knew what he was asking before her heart broke at him taking it away.  But she also felt questioning him would make him nervous, so she just hesitantly continued their conversation.

 

“Yeah, Monday…do you have a free room even?” she figured she go about it another way.  Who was she to assume he meant in his own room.  The man owns a motel, so staying at a room there could still constitute staying with him. 

 

“Oh,” he thought she’d have wanted to stay _with_ him, “I mean, yeah, but I meant with me, in my room, if you wanted that is.”

 

Amy has to fight back the smile that wants to shine at this new step he’s taking, _they’re_ taking. She lets a small grin slip out and nods, “I just didn’t want to assume,” and Sam’s amused smirk makes her feel a little silly for even thinking anything but, “Yeah, I’d love to. Thank you.”

 

A gentle kiss to her forehead before she tilts her chin up and leans into him.

 

  **~~~**

 

A boy’s basketball game going into overtime causes her to have to cancel on him for their dinner date.  So instead she’ll meet him at the motel and because of the game, she’ll meet him an hour later than originally planned.  In lieu of a proper meal, she instead eats a granola bar that she always keeps stashed in her office and an apple leftover from her lunch.

 

Not wanting to show up in the school logo adorning t-shirt she needs to wear when on duty for the school’s games, she quickly heads to her office where she changes into a plain white V-neck tee to wear with her jeans.  She grabs the weekender bag she filled with what she needs and heads to the parking lot.

 

Sam had told her his room number and told her to park in the open space next to his pick-up truck, which she does. 

 

She’s seen the motel before, has picked him up a couple of times at the office in front, but that’s it.  As soon as she steps out into the darkened parking lot, she takes a second to look around.  It’s quiet, most of the rooms have their lights on.  The crickets sound louder here than at the school, and she swears she can see the stars so much clearer here too. 

 

Gripping the handles of her bag, the butterflies in her stomach still there despite wishing them away, she walks over to his door and gives a couple quick knocks. 

 

The doorknob turns and the door opens to her handsome, bearded boyfriend and from the grin on his face, she can tell she’s not the only one a little nervous.  He steps aside and she walks inside where his fingers brush hers as his grip on her bag replaces her own.

 

She turns to him, “I’m sorry I had to cancel before,” and he’s already snaked his arm around her waist as she braces her palms against his lower torso, her fingers fitting to the curves of his sides. 

 

“S’okay,” he responds before fitting his lips to hers, “Just glad you still made it here.”

 

She smiles at that and when he lets her go, she turns to finally get a good look at his room.  That’s when she realizes there’s two beds, one right here and one in a room to the left.  The nerves go into overdrive – did he ask her to stay because there’s two beds and she’d take the other one?  Was this not what she thought it was supposed to be?

 

Sam touches her lower back as he passes by her, she watches as he carries her bag into the room on the left.  As she follows behind, she sees that this is the room he sleeps in too.  The chair across from the door as a pair of jeans draped over the back and the side table has his smoking pipe and lighter.  He places her bag on the right side of the bed and her eyes are drawn to the flowers on the side table.

 

Sitting in a clean mason jar is are some [wildflowers](https://oursimplehomestead.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/wild-flowers.png). 

 

He does want her with him the way she thought.

 

Her lips curve into quiet amusement at how sweet he was to put these flowers out that she can only assume aren’t normally there. 

 

She rounds the end of the bed to make her way over to them, and touches the petals of the colorful flowers.  Leaning down, she smells them and straightens up with a smile. 

 

Sam pretends like he isn’t watching her notice them, wonders if it was too much and too cheesy. 

 

“These are so pretty,” she turns her head to look at him. 

 

Amy notes how he seems to rub his hand a bit more which she surmises coincides with his nerves.  Sam’s eyes flit between hers and the bed as he almost bashfully responds, “Thought you might like them.”

 

“You thought right,” she runs her hand through her hair and walks back over to him, “Thank you.”

 

He just gives a small nod, but this time his eyes stay on her as she steps closer.  She brings her palms to his jaw, her fingers curling into the back of his hair as she gently brings his face closer.  Sam’s hands find her hips with ease as she kisses him. 

 

Sam melts into her, his hands letting her go to fully wrap his arms around her instead. 

 

When she presses her forehead to his, she asks quietly, “Are you nervous?”

 

He lets out a small breath, “Yeah,” he admits, his hands flat against her back, thumbs rubbing the fabric of her shirt.

 

“So am I,” she sweetly admits, her thumbs brushing against his earlobes briefly. 

 

It makes him grin, and his voice stays low with hers, “Are we being ridiculous?”

 

“I think we might be, yeah,” she softly laughs, her nose bumping his. 

 

He pulls back with a smile, runs a hand through her hair, before keeping it to the back of her head as he kisses her.  And with that, the room feels lighter and those pesky butterflies seem to slowly fade away.  They’re facing this new step together and that’s as perfect as they could ask.

 

“So, you going to give me a tour?” she lightly teases before kissing his hairy chin. 

 

“Yeah? I don’t know, it’s pretty big, you may get lost,” he gives a quick laugh.

 

“I think I’ll take that risk,” she laughs with him. 

 

His warm palm fits to the back of her neck and massages for a brief second before moving to her hip; he motions to the bed, “Here we have bed number one.  This is where I sleep,” then he points to the chair, the closet, and the dresser simply stating the item names.

 

She can’t stop smiling at the silliness of it all.  She nods in mock concentration as he gives her hip a couple gentle squeezes here and there.

 

Sam takes her back into the main part of the whole room, “This here is bed number two and a desk.  Neither which I really use,” next to this bed is a very tiny kitchenette that includes a sink, a tiny counter, a mini fridge, and a microwave. 

 

She is also shown the bathroom sink that sits right outside of the room that houses the toilet and shower. When she walked in before, she saw it immediately.  She can’t help but notice how he’s seemed to have hidden his two medication bottles behind his toiletries bag that sits on the counter top.  

 

Across from the bathroom sink is a weight lifting bench and right next to the main door is a standalone clothing rack with his shirts hanging there, a few of her favorite ones for him she’s able to spot right away. 

 

“Any questions?” he jokes when he’s finished.

 

“Yes,” she smirks and he raises an eyebrow with a smirk waiting for it.

 

“Do all motel managers get a two-bed room? Seems very high roller,” she tries to fake a serious face but fails at it.

 

“Can’t tell you that.  That’s for motel managers to know only,” he shakes his head and brings a hand to her cheek.

 

“Oh really?” she laughs as she moves into him, “Didn’t realize it’s such a secret club.”

 

His smile finds hers as he presses a couple quick kisses to her lips, before capturing them in a deep one. 

 

It leaves her a bit light headed when she pulls away, and he hears a tiny hum of content leave her before leaving a light kiss to her cheek.

 

She slides her hand over his collarbone, up to his neck, and closes her eyes when she feels his beard brush her neck as his soft lips press against her skin, “Thank you again for letting me stay here,” she breathes.

 

Sam doesn’t answer with words; his lips graze her pulse point then kiss her jaw.  Her hand at his neck, slides up into the back of his hair and pulls him down when he lifts his head back up.  Gently, he backs her up against the door as she parts her lips against his. 

 

His large hands slide down her hips to the outside of her thighs, and she brings her palms to fit inside his shirt, pressed to his collarbones.  As she feels his hands slide to roam over her ass, she blindly moves her hands down to start unbuttoning his shirt. 

 

There’s a moment where they both need air, and Sam presses his forehead to hers, lips slightly parted near hers as they both breathe into each other.  She continues to undo his buttons and he presses a kiss to the side of her nose. 

 

A car door shutting outside awakens their senses enough to realize they should probably move from the door to continue this. 

 

She slips off her shoes as she gently nudges him backwards while she pulls the hem of his shirt from his jeans.  Slowly, he takes small steps backwards while he takes a tender grip of her chin between his thumb and index finger, kissing her again as she finishes with his shirt. 

 

He drops his hold when she gently pulls back in order to look at his body.  It’s the first time she’s seen him anywhere near shirtless and it’s as sexy as she thought it would be.  Just the times he’s neglected to button his shirts all the way, that exposed chest of his could warm her up like a good cup of coffee. 

 

The way his torso is so perfectly toned and as she slips her hands inside the open shirt to blatantly smooth up over his chest and how hard it is, it instantly makes her knees weak. 

 

He watches as she presses a few kisses along his chest, then lifts his chin as she places two to the base of his throat.

 

As he steps backwards through the doorway into their room, she pushes the fabric at his broad shoulders and he moves his arms so his shirt falls straight to the floor. 

 

He slips his hand up under the back of her shirt to smooth along her spine, and a quiet gasp leaves her sweet lips when she feels him slip his fingertips inside the waistband of her jeans and smooth along the fabric, his knuckles brushing the waistband of her panties. 

 

When he slips his fingers back out, she unbuttons and unzips her jeans while Sam braces a hand above her head to toe off his boots. 

 

She pulls her jeans down and leans down to push them all the way off.  Stepping out of the now pooled denim, she glances at Sam to see his eyes drawn to her bare legs.

 

He draws a finger up the outside of her thigh before his hand grips the meat of it, his thumb brushes the edge of her panties that sits above. 

 

The hem of her shirt falls low enough to only allow a glimpse of her burgundy lace panties.  Sam moves his hand up to grip her buttocks, feeling the lacy thin layer between his palm and her bare skin. 

 

She grabs the hem of her shirt and lifts it up, pulling the shirt over her head and letting it drop at her side. 

 

And there she is, standing in front of him, in a [barely there bralette](http://www.grammytique.com/images/image/Women%20Clothing/Sexy%20Elegant%20Tops%20Triangle%20Lace%20Bralette%20And%20Pantie%20Lingerie%20Set%20-%2080D2CLE12657327%20-%20Burgundy%20-%20Lace%20Lingerie%20Sleepwear.jpg) that matches the color of her panties, and he now knows just how incredibly beautiful she truly is. 

 

His eyes roam her almost nude body, then he looks into her eyes.  A hand back to grip her ass as he snakes the fingers of his other hand into her hair at her temple, pulling her forward to kiss her.  She places her hands at his waist, as she slips her tongue between his lips.  She takes a step back against the wall as he walks into her, and once she’s braced against the wall, he pushes his body against hers as their kissing builds in intensity. 

 

They pull away with audible gasps of air and Sam quickly unbuckles his belt, unzipping his jeans and pushing the denim down.  She keeps her hands on his body as he kicks his jeans to the side and she can see the hard outline of him in his boxer briefs which only increases the ache between her legs. 

 

When he brings his eyes back up her body, he spots a tattoo on her left side.  The full image is interrupted by the band of her bra, but it’s easy to see that [it’s a daisy](https://tattooviral.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/08/Tattoo-Trends-P%C3%A2querette-H%C3%A9donisme.jpg).  She watches as his eyes stay drawn to it, and his hand grips her waist as he turns her just a tiny bit.  She follows his gaze to her tattoo and she lifts her left arm, her hand gripping his shoulder so he can see it better.

 

He runs his knuckles along the length of it.  From next to her breast, down her side where it stops midway, aligning with the middle of her torso.  It’s not huge, but it’s not a tiny one either.  It’s a black outline of the flower, but it’s beautiful, like she is.

 

When her arm moves away from him, he looks at her, and their eyes stay on each other as she reaches her hands behind her back, unclasping her bra.  With more care than needed, she slips the straps off each shoulder and down her arms until it joins her shirt on the floor.

 

There’s no hesitation between them anymore, and Sam brings his hands to her waist.  He runs them up here sides, smoothing over her tattoo before he brings his hands to her chest, cupping her breasts in his large, warm hands. 

 

Her breathing picks up with anticipation as his thumbs brush over her nipples and she can’t help but arch a bit into his hold.  With a gentle knead of her soft flesh, he lets her go to bring his hands to her face and kisses her hard. 

 

She moans into his mouth when she runs her hand over his fabric covered length, feeling the way it grows stiffer with each passing second.

 

It takes everything in her to gently push at his chest, leaving him a bit stunned at the separation.  She trails her fingertips under his navel as she walks around him.  She walks to her bag on the bed, unzips it to dig around until she pulls out a box of condoms.  She places her bag on the floor and pulls out a condom from the box as she walks back over to him.  Placing the box on the dresser, she kisses him with intense need before stepping back again. 

 

Sam feels his erection throb when he watches her slide her panties off before she’s taking a seat on the bed, pushing her body back to make room for him too. 

 

He runs his hand over his mouth before he rids himself of his underwear and kneels onto the bed, moving over her. 

 

“Is this okay?” she gently caresses his beard as she looks up at him.  He wasn’t sure of himself anymore, and she’s willing to do whatever he needs to. 

 

He brings his tremoring hand to smooth over her hairline before running down her side, “Yeah, yeah it is,” he reassures with a sweet kiss. 

 

Her hand runs through his hair as he moves down her body to kiss her breasts.  Little moans escape from her when his mouth fits over each one, his tongue sweeping along the peaks.  She rubs his shoulder when he tilts his head to kiss along that flower tattoo. 

 

When he moves back up to her, she brings an arm around his shoulder blades, kissing him over and over again. 

 

It’s not long before she’s rolling the condom onto him and he’s entering her, fitting with her like they were made for each other.

 

**~~~**

 

Their chests rapidly rise and fall, almost in tandem, as they lay next to each other.  It’s been only a minute or two since she cried out his name and he groaned against her jaw. 

 

Sam’s left hand holds a light grip to her inner thigh, the pad of his thumb smoothing small circles.  Amy’s right arm lays across his chest as her hand falls back to stroke his beard. 

 

Smiles of satisfaction sit on their faces as they continue to lovingly caress one another. 

 

Sam turns into her palm a couple times, pressing a quick kiss to it.  She lolls her head towards him and leans over to kiss his shoulder. 

 

There’s a tremble against her cheek when he reaches his right hand over to touch her jaw, she stays with her lips pressed against his skin to allow him to lean over and kiss her forehead.

 

When he lays back down, she moves to lean onto his chest.  The hand that was on her thigh moves to rest on her butt, his other hand rubs her shoulder as he looks up at her.

 

She tilts her head to kiss cheek, to kiss his earlobe, to kiss his beard, then she looks down at him again.  Fingers through his hair and a kiss pressed between his brows. 

 

“I’d say you don’t have anything to worry about,” she shares with a smirk and he smiles. 

 

He brushes a knuckle under her chin, “Think more practice couldn’t hurt though.”

 

“Never,” she gives a soft giggle. 

 

There’s an audible grumble that comes from her stomach and she blushes with a laugh, “ _That_ is embarrassing,” a shake of her head though Sam laughs with her. 

 

“Did you eat?” he has to ask because he knows her at this point and she easily gets consumed in her job and can forget to eat anything resembling an actual meal. 

 

“Granola bar and an apple,” she gives a small shrug, “Which seemed to be okay until you got a hold of me,” she smirks. 

 

“Oh, blaming me now huh?” he combs his fingers through her hair. 

 

“Seems fair to,” she kisses his chest and hides her grin by pressing it against him.

 

“Then seems fair I make sure you’re fed and happy.”

 

“You achieved the happy part a long time ago,” her cheeks only get pinker and his sternum gets gently rubbed.

Sam pulls her down by the back of her neck to give her a kiss because she achieved the same thing for him just as long ago.

 

“How’s pizza sound?”

 

Her stomach grumbles again almost as if on cue and they both laugh, though her face heats up.

 

She drops her face to his chest to hide, “Is it lazy that I’d rather stay here like this than go get pizza?” she muffles.

 

Sam’s fingertips glide up her spine, “I’d be incredibly stupid to let you get dressed,” and she lifts her face to look at him, “which is why pizza delivery is a god send.”

 

Glad to know he feels the same, she smiles, “Then pizza sounds perfect.”

 

Reluctantly he lets her get up to grab her cell phone.  Thumbing through nearby pizza places, she asks him which one he loves best.  Sam moves to sit up against the headboard and Amy kneels on the bed, snuggling into his side as she hits the button to call the one he chooses, handing the phone to him. 

 

Once the pizza is ordered, he places her phone on the side table and turns back to her.  With care, she takes his troubled hand and pulls it behind her to wrap around her, then lets him go to cradle his face, kissing him with passion that he feels down to his toes. 

 

He follows it up with a couple soft, quick kisses before he smooths his hand down her side, over her tattoo, “What’s the story behind this?”

 

She watches his forearm as it moves and when her eyes meet his, he sees a bit of awe in them.  He wonders why until she says, “No one I’ve dated has ever asked me that before.”

 

How could that be, he wonders. How could no one think to ask her why such a beautiful woman has such a beautiful tattoo on her body?  If anything else, to at least be able to hear her talk as she tells the story.

 

“It’s beautiful,” he shares, his hand having stopped at the bottom of the stem.

 

“Thank you,” she smiles, “It’s actually the result of a small college pact, which sounds so cliché, I know.”

 

Sam just grins at that and waits to hear more.

 

“A few girlfriends and I were out celebrating finals being over, we were a bit drunk,” she laughs, “and we all agreed to go get tattoos – not matching ones though, thank god…”

 

As she speaks, Sam finds that he can’t keep his hands off of her.  He’s either twirling a lock of her hair, or running his hands through it, that is when he’s not running his hand down her thigh or along her hip.  Better yet though is that she doesn’t seem to mind at all.

 

“Most of them were going for the typical choices,” and she playfully rolls her eyes with a laugh, “Lower back tattoos, or they were getting hearts, one got the word ‘love’, and oh gosh, one of them, Sarah, got the name of her boyfriend at that time.  We all tried to talk her out of it, but she didn’t listen.”

 

When his hand smooths up her cheek to bury his fingers in her hair, she leans into his touch a bit, “I was the last to pick what I wanted.  I didn’t want to get something that I’d look at when I’m 90 and just hate that I did it.  And getting something as common as ‘Love’ would just annoy me.”

 

“Wouldn’t think that would be something that annoys most people,” he has to tease her, his thumb brushing the corner of her mouth.

 

“I know, I know.  But see, I was thinking what if I’m in the aftermath of a break up and I look in the mirror and see ‘Love’ on my body, I’d get annoyed,” she gives a soft laugh as she runs her hand down his chest to his navel.

 

Sam nods with a humored grin.

 

“I wanted something that I knew would always make me smile when I saw it, and I knew a flower would do that.”

 

And the flowers that he got for her, did just that too. 

 

“Daisies your favorite?”

 

“One of them. But it’s more of a…silly reason that I chose a daisy,” he waits for her to continue; she’s shy about sharing so she glances at his medal that lays against his chest and runs her fingertips over it before meeting his gaze again, “They just…they seem like such a friendly flower,” she smirks in hesitancy, “How could you look at a daisy and not smile? You know?”  a cute, tiny shrug follows.

 

A smile spreads on his face and she isn’t sure if he thinks it’s dumb or not, “I told you…it’s silly.”

 

“Sounds perfect to me,” he says honestly.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, because with that reasoning, you’re just like a daisy so it’s only perfect that be what you chose.”

 

“What do you mean?” the corner of her mouth moves into the hint of a smirk. 

 

“I can’t look at you without smiling and I’d say you’re pretty friendly.”

 

And he’s so sincere when he says it, that she actually is speechless.  Let alone him being the first man to ever ask her about it, but for him to also say such an incredibly sweet thing, she’s never had this before.

 

“I don’t know how you expect me to leave here Monday when you say things like that to me,” she quietly quips, her feelings for him growing stronger by the second.

 

He smiles with a low chuckle, “Just callin’ it like I see it,” that thigh of hers warming under his constant caresses.

 

A knock at the door interrupts her from responding to him.  She moves from him to allow him to get up, which he does.  He neglects his underwear to just pull his jeans on quickly.  Amy stands up too, picking up her t-shirt and pulling it over her head.  It’s not long enough to cover her ass fully, so she stays out of sight.

 

When Sam closes the door, he has a pizza box in hand and he opens the mini fridge to pull out two cold bottles of beer. 

 

That second bed comes in handy when they have a makeshift picnic on top.

 

**~~~**

 

After they ate, she had asked him if he’d shower with her. 

 

Like he’d ever say no.

 

Amy found him adorable with wet hair, the way it plastered against his forehead, and his wet beard that he’d frequently run his hand over. 

 

It was a shower that found two of Sam’s fingers inside of her, drawing out her second orgasm of the night, and found Amy pumping him until she swallowed his groan with a kiss. 

 

Now laying in his darkened room, their hair damp, they’re finally under the covers and she’s tucked against him with her head against his chest.  The way he lightly drags his fingers up and down her side has caused her eyes to finally close, but she keeps rubbing her own little circle against his bare hip.

 

Her voice is low, sleepy, “I feel like I should warn you that I can be cranky in the mornings, before coffee that is,” and as her hand slows its movements, he can tell she’s close to falling asleep.

 

“I can handle cranky,” his lips press to her hair.

 

When her mouth quirks up into a tiny smirk, he feels it against his chest, and his own grin presses against her head.

 

**~~~**

 

With a job that requires her to be at school earlier than the high school students, Amy’s first to wake up from habit. Settled on her side, a strong arm is draped over her as her eyes open to a sleeping Sam, whose stomach is pressed to the mattress.  Her eyes stay on the man next to her, studying him.

 

Occasionally, they’d end up napping on her couch while watching tv, but she’s never had him naked and so deep in sleep like this. Around him her willpower wavers in regards to touching him, so she can’t help but reach out and brush her fingertips against his hair by the shell of his ear.  Then she lightly drags them down his beard, as she moves down his jaw. 

 

The stillness of his hand against her back lets her know that she hasn’t woken him.  Her eyes drift along the bump of his nose that she can’t get enough of.  Looking to his shoulder, she presses a feather light kiss to his skin, then a slight ridge on his shoulder blade catches her attention.

 

When he was moving inside of her, she had felt a few bumps along his back as she clutched onto him, her mind too focused on the pleasure he was giving her to really think anything of it.  In the shower, when he had turned around, she saw what they were – scars.  A few straight, short scars were along his back, no doubt from those old rodeo days of his.  When she ran her lips over the one by his shoulder blade, Sam had tensed for a brief second. 

 

The tickle of movement against her back starts and she looks to him, but his eyes don’t open.  It’s something new she learns about him, about this disease that’s part of him. 

 

The way his arm tightens around her also, before his eyes open, warms her heart.  His body his awake before his mind, and even then, it seems to realize she’s not as close as he’d prefer her to be. 

 

It’s when she notices his whole body shift a bit that she runs the back of her fingers against his chin, his eyes opening.

 

“Hey,” he grins, his eyes closing again for a moment before his brown eyes are looking back into her green ones, “Mornin’ beautiful,” his rough voice still thick with sleep.  His hand smooths down her back, over her ass and she’s smiling at him making his heart skip a beat or two, he swears.  She slips her arm under his and flattens her palm against his back as she brings her face closer to his.

 

“Good Morning,” she whispers against his lips before kissing him. 

 

Her tummy flips when she hears him make a small hum, then feels his hand bury into her hair; his palm cradling the back of her head as he keeps her steady when he parts his lips more to deepen their kiss.

 

She slides her leg over the back of his, her heat pressing against his hip. 

 

He licks his lips when they pull away, but they stay close.  His voice is huskier now, despite the humor of his words, “Is this what you meant by cranky?”

 

With a hand on his cheek now, her thumb brushes across his cheekbone a couple times, her lips pressing a kiss to his cupid’s bow, “Seems you make me as happy as coffee does,” another kiss to the tip of his nose.

 

Sam shifts, causing her to do the same.  As he pushes up on his forearms, he moves into her space and she lays on her back to accommodate him.  When he moves to lean over her, kisses being shared as they both make their little movements, she feels his hard-on against her leg.  She dips her hand down between their bodies and curls her fingers around his length as she gives him another kiss.  Her tongue slips into his mouth as she slides her hand along him.  A hard exhale from his nose, hits her upper lip right before he pulls away unexpectedly to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes closed.

 

Letting him go, she wraps her leg around his hip. 

 

At her movement, he opens his eyes and pulls back to look at her.  She doesn’t break their eye contact, a wordless back and forth that she wants what he does.

 

He pushes the covers down, off their bodies, then turns towards his side table where the box of condoms ended up.  Pulling one out, he turns back to her and she rests her arms above her head as she watches him open it.  Her hips lift a bit when she watches him roll the latex down his cock. 

 

Instead of moving over her, he lays on his side right up against her.  When she goes to move, a hand on her belly stops her and she looks at him.  Her lips get captured in a kiss and she feels as his hand slides from her belly, to her right thigh.  He only ends the kiss when he lifts her thigh and pushes her knee towards her chest, just enough to allow him to guide himself into her.

 

At the feeling of his length sliding into her and filling her, with this angle it hits the spot as soon as he’s buried deep, she’s grasping at his arm that’s keeping a hold of her right thigh, and her mouth falls open.

 

“ _Ohh_ …”

 

Her heel bumps his thigh as he thrusts into her, slow at first.  His head is settled against her right arm that curls around so her palm presses to the back of his head.   With the tip of his nose, he nudges her earlobe then brushes his lips against her pulse point. 

 

Amy’s lips stay parted as he hits all the right spots like this.  The breathy sounds that leave her create a pleasure all their own for Sam.  As the pleasure builds within, her left hand is blindly grabbing at any part of him. 

 

The pillow dips as she presses her head back against it.  His beard gets brushed by her searching fingers, then her hand lands on his collarbone and she’s lightly gripping the side of his neck as he continues to move in and out of her.  Sam doesn’t let up on her neck, switching between pressing kisses and sucking the delicate skin.

 

The only time he lets go of her thigh is to tenderly grasp her breasts, she immediately brings a hand to the back of his and presses him harder against her chest.

 

“Ohhh my god…Sam… _Sam_ …right there... _please_ …” she whimpers and she abandons his hand to again grip blindly at any part of him she can hold onto.  Her nails scratch down his chest, the rounded edges leaving fading marks behind. When she finds no grip, and Sam’s movements pick up, she finds a hold onto his chin.  A grunt sounds from his throat at the unexpected roughness, but he’s not upset.  Especially not when those green eyes look at him as moans pour out of her sweet mouth. 

 

Her brows furrow and she squeezes her eyes shut for a moment as her body starts preparing.  With the hold on his lower jaw, she pulls him in for a rough kiss before she’s quick to pull away, the tip of her nose against the corner of his upper lip as she closes her eyes again to emit a loud moan. 

 

Sam leaves a kiss on the tip of her nose, his hold back on her thigh.  Her body starts trembling and her breathy moans are stringing together as her orgasm builds and builds until Sam thrusts hard into her once, twice and her head is shoved back against the pillow, fingers digging into his shoulder, and a strangled, arousing cry sounds from her.  Despite the ache in his leg, Sam keeps pounding into her so she can ride it all out.

 

When some senses come back to her, she kisses with him a deep passion.  He can feel himself getting close, though he slows to allow himself to indulge in her kisses.  A groan enters her mouth when he feels her start pushing herself down onto him in her own small thrusts, trying to bring him even closer.

 

She succeeds, because soon his hips twitch against her and she feels him jerk inside of her at the same time he moans deep against the corner of her mouth. 

 

After a minute of catching their breath, Sam pulls out of her and takes care of the condom.  Amy places a hand on her belly as she runs her other through her hair, chest still heaving.

 

As Sam kneels back onto the bed, she reaches an arm out to him. 

 

Her palm and wrist get a quick brush of his lips before he lays on his torso, now perpendicular to her laid out form, an arm sliding in under her knees and his other sliding under her neck.  His beard sends a shiver down her spine as he kisses her skin below her navel. 

 

Fingers slide through his hair a few times, slow.  The arm under her knees lift them up so he can kiss the top of her thighs before laying them back down. 

 

“Do you have to work today?” she asks as she brushes her knuckles down his jaw as his nose brushes against her sternum. 

 

Sam’s light kisses at the soft flesh of her breasts makes goosebumps erupt along her body, but she just gives a soft smile at his sweetness. 

 

“Not today, but tomorrow mornin’ I do,” the corners of his mouth turned down slightly when he lifts his head to look at her, “Sorry, I tried to work things around but –“

 

She cuts him off with a gentle voice, “You don’t have to apologize.  You run a business, it’s okay,” she reassures him, her hand cupping his jaw to smooth her thumb along the edge of his beard.

 

His hard body moves towards her a bit, and his kisses move to the base of her throat and slowly up her neck. 

 

“Can I see your office?” she asks.

 

“’Course you can,” his nose nuzzles the underside of her jaw before he leans up to look down at her, “Rosie wants to meet ya, too.”

 

“Really? I’d love to meet her,” she slides her palms along his shoulders.

 

“Got coffee in there too,” he smirks, kissing her nose.

 

“I love your office already.”

 

A rough, quick chuckle and he’s kissing her, making her lose her senses again because the man is just that good.

 

She keeps an arm loosely around his neck as she slowly slides her other hand up and down his side.  Sam brushes his lips across her cheekbone, kisses her temple. 

 

“I like waking up with you,” he hears her say so softly, like it’s a secret just for them. Lips move into a grin against her temple.  When he lifts his head, she turns hers to look at him, her cheeks a little pink at her admission. 

 

“I like waking up with you, too,” he tenderly grasps her chin, “Though this crankiness of yours is a bit rough to deal with,” he brushes his thumb over her lips as he cocks a brow and weakly fights back a smirk.

 

When she laughs, he does too.

 

“Come on,” he kisses her, “Let’s get ready so we can get you that coffee,” he kisses her neck.

 

Sam sits up on the edge of his side of the bed as she stands up and pulls on some panties before smelling the flowers at her bedside again.  After pulling on his own underwear, he sits back down.

 

“Ame?”

 

Her nickname has Amy look up, Sam’s looking over his shoulder at her before continuing, “I, uh, I usually smoke a bit in the morning,” gesturing to his pipe in his hand, “I’ll take it outside if it ain’t somethin’ you wanna be around.”

 

She knew he smoked a little marijuana to help with his Parkinson symptoms, he explained so when she saw his pipe in his glove compartment when she was trying to find a pen one day.  It didn’t bother her.  She’s a nurse, she understands the benefits of consuming weed for medical issues. 

 

A small shrug, “Doesn’t bother me,” she shakes her head.

 

The tapping of his shaky hold of the lighter against the end of the pipe is the only sound for a second, before the metallic snap of him shutting the lighter.  Sam leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, as he inhales off the end. 

 

Amy walks around to his side and picks up her clothes that were piled on the floor from the night before, she picks up his as well.  Placing his on the chair in the corner, she keeps a hold of the shirt he had on, one of her favorites of his – that dark navy button down shirt that’s so soft from wear.

 

Quietly, he takes another hit and his eyes follow her movements.  Sam watches as she puts her clothes down next to him to slip his shirt on and he catches her take a soft sniff of the collar leaving a hint of a smile on her face.  She only buttons two lower buttons, enough to keep the shirt together, then picks her clothes back up but Sam reaches out and smooths a hand up the back of her thigh, up to her ass and gives a small squeeze as he pulls her closer. 

 

Courteously, he exhales the smoke away from her, but she leans down and runs her hand over his hair that’s sticking up and presses her face into it as she kisses the top of his head. 

 

Smiling to himself, he leans up and presses a kiss under her chest that’s exposed.  When he lets her go, she goes to her bag and picks it up to place it on the bed, putting her clothes that she’s holding in a separate section of it. 

 

Amy finally takes a good look at the dresser, spotting a couple paperback books on top that she runs her fingers over.  Rounding the corner of the bed again, her eyes land on his bedside table.  Behind the digital clock was a picture frame, face down.  

 

“Sam, your picture…” She casually points at it, glancing at him, before walking over to it.  He’s just finished with his pipe, and quickly puts it down before standing up to stop her and come up with some stupid excuse, but she’s already picked it up and flipped it over in her hands. 

 

His arms fall to his sides, not sure of what to say.  She stares at the picture and it’s not hard to realize who she’s looking at.  Sam’s wife and daughter.  Tears form in her eyes and she finally looks at him, “Why…why would you have this like that?”

 

A shaky hand runs down his beard as his lips part but no words come out right away. 

 

Amy hands the picture to him, her voice stays quiet, “If you want me to leave, I will, Sam,” she’s so sweet about it, “I don’t want you to be upset about it to the point of hiding your family’s picture like that.”

 

That makes him find his voice, “No,” and he looks at her when he says it but then his eyes are drawn to his beautiful family.  When he looks back at her he finally notices the emotion in her eyes, “I only did that because I didn’t know how things would go with us, if we’d end up…doing what we did.  And I didn’t want you to be uncomfortable to have a picture of ‘em sitting right there,” he confesses.

 

“You did that for me?” It just doesn’t make any sense.

 

“Yeah,” he glances at the picture briefly before letting out a weak sigh, “I love ‘em.  I always will, and it took me awhile but I’m movin’ on, I have to.  And you know about them, know what happened to them.  I didn’t want you to come here and have ‘em shoved at you, make you feel like maybe I’m harpin’ on memories instead of bein’ here with you.”

 

Her stare softens as words escape her at such an admission. She hates that she can feel a couple tears about to fall, she doesn’t want to make this any more emotional than it already is.

 

A quick swipe at her cheek before she curls her fingers around his forearm, “Keep the picture up.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Sam, they’re your family.  They’re important to you and that makes them important to me, so yes, I’m absolutely sure.”

 

He slips his hand into her hair and kisses her forehead before pressing his own to hers for a second then lets her go to set the picture upright. 

 

When he turns around, her hand is coming down from her cheek and Sam wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.  Dipping his head down, he kisses her cheek.

 

“Last thing I wanted was for you to cry at any point this weekend,” he whispers to her. 

 

“M’sorry,” she mumbles against his chest, then pulls back to lift her chin to look at him, “I think I’m done,” she offers a small smile, and though there’s no more tears, he still sees the sheen to her bright eyes.

 

Her words bring an amused laugh out of his chest, his lips pressing to hers. 

 

“They’re beautiful,” she says low and he knows she’s talking about his family.

 

“Thank you,” he brushes the tip of his nose against hers. 

 

With a sweet kiss pressed to his lips, they leave that topic behind as he heads to the sink while she grabs her toothbrush and toothpaste from her bag. 

 

When she steps up next to him, he’s just pouring a pill into his palm from one of his pill bottles.  She carries on with her task as he tosses back one pill, then his second.  When he wets his toothbrush, she holds up her toothpaste in question and he sticks his brush out where she squeezes some onto it. 

 

He grins around his toothbrush when she leans over the sink and holds her hand up to block his view of her spitting out the leftover toothpaste.  Then she straightens up, and when she turns to walk away, Sam wordlessly turns towards her and takes her wrist to get her to stop.  He takes her toothbrush from her hold and places it in the toothbrush holder where he keeps his.  She is staying two more nights after all, it’d be silly to keep putting it away.  Besides, he enjoys seeing it there, next to where his will be. 

 

She gives his hip a loving squeeze and kisses between his shoulder blades as she passes behind him and walks back into their room. 

 

Amy is hooking her strapless bra behind her back and adjusts her breasts as he steps into the room.  She glances at him and when he sees amusement settle on her face as she crouches down to look in her bag, he has to ask.

 

“What are you laughing at?” He smirks.

 

She looks up, “Your hair.  It’s wild and it’s adorable,” she smiles before looking back in her bag.

 

Sam touches his hair at her words and shakes his head with a grin before starting to get dressed himself.

 

Amy stands up with a toiletries bag and drapes a dress on the edge of the bed.  She walks past Sam, whose eyes stay on her body, and walks back to the sink where the mirror is. 

 

Sam’s curiosity peaks, he hasn’t had a woman in his space in quite a long time.  Quietly, he takes a few steps towards the doorway and slowly peers around the doorway.  

 

Amy’s standing in front of the mirror in her underwear, applying a bit of makeup to her face.

 

He gets lost watching her.  A familiarity settles in his bones as he watches her move a brush against her cheeks and then put mascara on.  It brings a calm over him that he hasn’t truly felt since long ago.  He had this once before and when he did his heart was so full.  And as he watches this new woman in his life do the same thing, that same feeling overcoming him makes him fully realize that it must mean his heart is belonging to someone else again too. 

 

The corner of his mouth is turned up into a smirk as he unknowingly stares at her.  At the sound of her clicking the mascara wand back into the tube, he manages to break out of the small trance and moves back into the room. 

 

Tucking his shirt into his jeans, Amy walks back into the room and throws him a shy grin before putting her makeup back in her bag.  [The dress](http://www.justanotherfashionblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/02/b606c45dbf3be738e6a83999438c02df.jpg) she laid out gets slipped on.  It’s a thin strapped, yellow sundress that stops at her knees.   A line of buttons goes down the middle and he finds his mind wondering if he’d rather slowly unwrap her or pull it right off over her head.  He chastises himself for waiting as long as he did with her because he almost forgot how it feels to make love with someone you truly care deeply for.

 

He picks up his boots off the floor and takes a seat on the edge of the bed to pull them on.  Amy runs a brush through her hair a few times then slips on her own shoes. 

 

Running his palms over his knees, Sam stands up and tames his hair a bit with just his hands. Turning around, he feels his heart beating against his chest at the sight of her.

 

“You look incredible,” he rubs his hand and takes a step towards her.

 

“Thank you,” she walks to him and places a hand over his at his torso.  Sam lets go of his hand to instead bring hers to his lips pressing a kiss to her knuckles.  Then taking her hand properly, he leads her out of the bedroom and out of the motel room. 

 

Their fingers lace together and she keeps with his pace as they make their way towards his office. 

 

“Nervous?” he looks to her.

 

“Is it that obvious?”

 

“Only ‘cause you’re squeezin’ my hand,” he grins.

 

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry,” but the second she loosens her grip, Sam tightens his.

 

“Wasn’t a complaint,” he reassures.

 

She relaxes a touch when she feels Sam’s thumb smooth across the back of her hand.

 

“Just, Rosie knows you better than anyone.  If she ends up thinking I’m not good for you, well…then maybe there’d be some truth to that.”

 

He gives a cute snort before shaking his head, “There ain’t no truth to that.”

 

“And why’s that?” she looks up at him.

 

“’Cause I think you’re good for me,” he glances at her, “And that’s all that matters.”

 

Her eyes cast down as she lets a smile take over her face.  Gripping his forearm with her other hand, she presses her lips to his shoulder. 

 

Sam’s tremors touch her cheek as he turns his head, kissing her forehead. 

 

When they walk up to the office door, Sam gives her hand a squeeze before stepping in first.

 

“Mornin’ Rosie.”

 

The older, grey-haired woman looks up with a big grin.  She skips the pleasantry to instead ask a bit excitedly, “Is she –“

 

But her question falls to the wayside when Sam steps aside, holding the door open to let Amy step inside after him.

 

“Rosie, this is Amy.  Amy, Rosie,” he gestures between the two.

 

“Oh, dear.  It’s so nice to meet you!”  Rosie comes out from behind the front desk to shake Amy’s hand.

 

“You too.  Sam says such wonderful things about you,” she tells the woman.

 

“He better,” she teases, “I wish I could say the same, but as I’m sure you know, this man can be a bit too private for his own good,” and she side eyes Sam with a smirk, “But I knew! I knew he was seeing someone because I haven’t seen him smiling so much before.  Then Maggie confirmed it for me and then of course I had to meet whoever this woman was,” Rosie rambles a bit making Sam hang his head with a small shake.

 

Amy just laughs and glances between Rosie and Sam, “So not one nice thing he’s said about me, huh?” she can’t help but pile on Sam with a tease.  Sam looks at her and gives her a quick look that she can tell is begging for her to not egg Rosie on. 

 

“No, but men are dense as you know,” she laughs, “But I can see how lovely you are.  Such a pleasure to meet you hun.”

 

At that, the desk phone rings.  When Sam makes a move to head towards it, Rosie stops him, “No, no.  You’re not working today,” she smiles and picks up the phone.

 

“I’m sorry about that,” Sam whispers which just makes Amy smile.

 

“No need to be.  She’s lovely.”

 

“And about not sayin’ anything ‘bout you to her, like she said, I’m just not one to go sharin’ stuff like that and – “

 

Amy puts a hand on his chest with a quiet laugh, “Sam, it’s okay,” and he nods, “Now, are these really you?” she asks in wonderment as she points to the pictures hanging on the wall behind him.

 

When he looks at what she’s pointing at, he smiles, “Yeah.”

 

She walks over to them and he steps up beside her, glancing at her as she looks in amazement at the few pictures and ribbons he has hanging on the wall.

 

Rosie can’t help but watch them with a smile as she tries to also pay attention to the person on the phone.

 

“This is you?” Amy looks to Sam before leaning in to look a bit better, “Wow, so you were a real cowboy, huh?” She says teasingly, but with admiration, as she leans into him and she giggles softly when he shakes his head at her.

 

Putting an arm around her waist, “You’re gettin’ a kick outta this, aren’t ya?”

 

“Yes,” she beams, “I love this,” she gestures to the pictures, “To see your past like this.”

 

“Yeah?” he grins.

 

“Yeah,” she confirms softly with a loving grin as she turns into him, placing a hand on his torso.

 

Sam smiles in return and leans down pressing his lips to hers.  When they pull away, Amy spots the other wall, “Please tell me that’s the same hat from the pictures,” she points.

 

Sam laughs because he knows without having to look, “Come here,” he lets her go and squeezes behind Rosie to grab the hat off the hook.

 

He takes the few short steps back to Amy and places it right on her head making her laugh.  It’s a bit big so it falls over her eyes which makes him laugh too.

 

Adjusting it to sit proper on her head, she steps back and puts her hands on her hips in a pose, “How do I look? Would Virginia like me?” she jokes with a soft laugh.

 

“You look like a cowboy’s dream,” he grins as he steps into her.  He curls his hand up behind her head to hold the hat in place as it starts to fall off when she tips her head back to look up at him.

 

Amy’s palms fit to the sides of his belt at his hips as she blushes with a laugh at his words.  Sam tilts his head and gives a light kiss to her cheek then brushes his lips along her sweet skin to leave another at the corner of her mouth; if Rosie wasn’t behind him, view blocked by his broad back and busy on the phone, he’d never be so public with his affection. 

 

He feels her fingertips brush his as she takes the hat from his hold and lifts it off her head, placing it on his instead.  The movement of her lips into a grin brush against his and he straightens up so she can have a look at him.

 

“Wow,” she breathes and he isn’t sure if it’s good or bad.

 

“You’re definitely a cowboy,” she says with sincerity, “A very handsome one at that,” she gives him such a genuine smile that he feels himself blushing at her compliment. 

 

Neither of them registers the sound of the phone clicking back into its cradle.

 

“Never did I think I’d see the day you wore that thing,” Rosie’s voice chimes up from behind Sam, glee evident.

 

Sam quickly takes it off in embarrassment causing Amy to cover her mouth briefly to hide her amusement at how cute he is letting Rosie get to him like that.

 

“Alright, alright,” Sam says as he moves past Rosie to hang the hat back up.

 

Rosie pats his arm as he moves back to Amy, “What? I didn’t say it looked bad.  Just, you’d never put it on for me or Maggie,” and she throws Amy a wink. 

 

“Technically he didn’t put it on for me either.  I forced it on him,” Amy tries to help Sam out this time despite her amusement at it all.

 

Sam smirks and presses a kiss to her hair as he walks past her to the coffee pot, filling up three mugs.

 

“So, Maggie tells me it was her bad luck that brought you two together.”

 

Due to his troubled hand, Sam has to give out each mug one at a time.  Both women thanking him.  When Amy sips hers and tastes that he put a packet of sugar in hers, she smiles to herself.

 

“I guess you could say that, yeah,” she glances at Sam whose leaning back against the counter against the wall, sipping his coffee, “He stayed by her side the whole time I was tending to her,” she admires. 

 

Not one to take any compliment easily, Sam stares into his mug and smooths his thumb along the rim.

 

“But before that, I had noticed him in the crowd at every game.  Hard to miss him really,” she smirks and when she glances at him, Sam is looking at her from under his lashes and she can make out a small grin on his face before he brings his mug to his lips. 

 

“I noticed her too,” Sam adds which surprises both women, “Even from the stands you can tell how much people love being around her.  Made me curious to find out myself,” he lightly teases as he looks at her but she just blushes. 

 

“Just sorry it took Maggie getting hurt for me to finally say something,” he presses his palm against her lower back and slides it up until he’s gently holding the back of her neck, thumb rubbing her warm skin. 

Rosie can’t help but smile at this side of Sam she’s never seen before.  Amy isn’t uncomfortable in the least, just shy at hearing him share such nice things regarding her. 

 

“Me too,” she agrees before looking at him.

 

Not wanting to gush too hard about them, as to risk Sam shutting down, Rosie fails horribly at hiding her huge smile, “So what do you two have planned for today?”

 

Amy puts her mug down and turns into Sam, his hand still on the back of her neck, “Well you have to pick up some things from the hardware store you said, right? And I was hoping to stop at my place to grab some paperwork I should work on.”

 

Sam can’t help but brush his knuckles along her jaw before touching her hip, “We’ll stop at your place first.”

 

It’s mundane, every day tasks but for Rosie, seeing Sam affectionate and genuinely happy, it’s the best things she’s ever heard.

 

A hand placed below his chest, words a little quiet since it’s more for Sam, “Okay and I can cook us breakfast.”

 

When she’s looking at him like that, it’s easy for him to get lost in her.  So, when he leans down to give her a quick kiss on the lips, he momentarily forgets their audience.  That is until Rosie can’t help but let out an ‘oh my god’ that is dripping with her fondness over their cuteness.

 

Amy instantly blushes and Sam pulls her into him as he rubs her back, his own cheeks turning a bit of pink.

 

After looking at Rosie, whose expression gives her away that she didn’t mean to exclaim that out loud, Sam says, “…Okay, well we better head out then.”

 

Rosie internally chastises herself for scaring them away, and as Sam sets their mugs aside, he guides Amy to the door.

 

“It was lovely meeting you, Amy.  Please don’t be a stranger,” Rosie smiles.

 

“It was so nice to meet you too,” Amy smiles and gives a small wave before Sam’s gently ushering her out of the office. 

 

Sam looks over his shoulder with a stern, but amused glare at Rosie that ends with his lips quirking up into a small grin at the older woman.

 

Rosie watches with a smile as the couple holds hands while walking to Sam’s truck.  She moves from around the desk to discreetly look out the window after them.

 

She watches as Sam brings their laced hands to Amy’s lower back in order to move her in closer and kisses her so sweetly.  Then he walks her to the passenger side of his pick-up and opens the door before putting his hand out for her to take as she steps up inside.

 

And it’s the smile that stays on Sam’s face as he closes the door and walks around the back of the truck to the driver’s side that has Rosie just over the moon for him.

 

This was the Sam that’s been buried for far too long.  And she’s so grateful that he’s found his way back. So grateful for this woman who has so clearly stolen his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> A nod to You've Got Mail with the friendly flower line : )


End file.
